1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circular sawing machine, and more particularly to a circular sawing machine having a link mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional circular sawing machine in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a base 10 formed with a cutting slot 12 and having a side provided with a support seat 15, a movable shaft 16 slidably mounted on the support seat 15 of the base 10, a motor seat 14 secured on the movable shaft 16 to move therewith, and a saw seat 11 secured on the movable shaft 16 to move therewith. In addition, the saw seat 11 is provided with a circular saw blade 13 that can be extended into the cutting slot 12 of the base 10. Thus, when the movable shaft 16 is pushed or pulled to move forward and backward, the saw seat 11 is moved with the movable shaft 16, so that the circular saw blade 13 can be moved forward and backward in a linear manner so as to cut the workpiece horizontally.
However, the movable shaft 16 does not have a shock-absorbing effect, so that when the circular saw blade 13 is moved to cut the workpiece, vibration produced between the motor seat 14 and the movable shaft 16 is directly transmitted to the circular saw blade 13, thereby seriously affecting the cutting operation of the circular saw blade 13. In addition, the movable shaft 16 cannot be folded, thereby occupying a larger storage space when not in use.